transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron Clone (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Built by Soundwave under the orders of the Fallen, the Megatron Clone is a temporaly replacement for the now dead Megatron, the clone is aware of his other counterpart, he knows he's a clone. though he never meet his real counterpart, Megatron Clone would've been loyal to him and he's trying to continue from where the real Megatron left off after his death, and he will try anything for bring his real counterpart back to life. Biography Rescuing Starscream After Starscream took leadership of the Decepticons, after Megatron was killed and the cube was destroyed. Fallen ordered Soundwave to build a clone of Megatron. The clone saved Starscream from falling to his death and brought him back to the Nemesis, he also brought Blackarachnia, Ravage and Dinobot to the Nemesis. Starscream is surprised to see him alive, but Soundwave tells him that its not Megatron. but a clone of him. Fallen tells him that he was built because they knew he would fail with his poor leadership. Megatron clone was built for until....Starcream ask until what. but Fallen tells him that he will soon find out. Fallen then tells the clone that he will be the new leader. much to Starscream dissapointment. Fallen then decides its to start their new mission, for find the Energon source and their plan for revive "him". Attacking the Autobots The Clone spotted Sam Witwicky on NEST and he then told to the Decepticons that he found him, and they attack NEST while Megatron Clone chases Sam for get the shard that will be used to revive the Original Megatron, however the Clone was defeated by Sideswipe and was thought to be dead by the others Decepticons, however he survived but was tied up by the Autobots for pervent any escape, however Soundwave reports all Decepticons that the Clone is alive, then the Decepticons Goes to rescue him, Soundwave joins them and frees the Clone, The Clone leaves earth but not before attacking Optimus. in the Nemesis he forgave his master for failling him, but Fallen told him that there were more shards, so he have to continue with his Mission, however the shards mission was put on hold after Soundwave decided to steal the relic from S7. Death Soundwave spotted Optimus Prime alone and told the clone that Optimus is all for him, Megatron clone arrived and attacked Optimus and revealed he is a clone of the original Megatron and he will succed on what he failed to do, that is killing Optimus Prime. then they fought, Megatron was about to kill Optimus but Optimus used his Energon Sword for cut off Megatron Clone leg and blasted one of the clone arms, unable to shot Optimus he laid on the ground and his chest was blasted, the near dead Megatron clone declared that this is not over and that they will find "it" and then he took his final breath and died. Optimus was confused at what the clone meant with "find it". His remains were later thrown into the ocean, his remains were found by Ravage and Scalpel as they were searching for potential Decepticons to ressurect. they picked Barricade, Brawl and Frenzy instead. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Fallen - Master *Starscream - Ally *Soundwave - Ally, "Creator" *Bonecrusher - Ally *Cyclonus - Ally Enemies *Optimus Prime - Enemy, Killer *Sideswipe *Sam Witwicky Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Starscream'' - No Voice Actor **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - Nightslash12345 and CountRamsely **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Lifeless body cameo) Trivia *The Clone was not planned to be In the Series, but the writer of Episode 2 TFUltimateBumblebee forgot that Megatron died in Transformers, So since he forgot of Megatron Death, he wrote Megatron into the Script, But when eagc7 read it he told TFUltimateBumblebee that Megatron was Dead, TFUB was Dissapointed due to the fact he had to re-write the Script, but eagc7 told him to not re-write it since the Script was already perfect and turned the Megatron into a Clone of the Original Megatron Gallery Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters